Shattering Hearts
by OPAGladiator
Summary: Two months has passed. Will Olivia and Fitz find their way back to each other or will their hearts continue to be Shattered.


This story just came to me. 401 was just crazy! I hope you guys enjoy this story and please leave your thoughts.

* * *

><p>2 months had passed. 2 months she was forced to stay away from him. She always regretted leaving until she got a call from him. He said he would be there with her when she woke up. Everyone thought that when the Formidable Olivia Pope left DC that she would leave alone. Although she didn't she had to get rid of an unwanted guest. Looking on to her iPhone's map, she saw that they were in Venezuela. She swiftly moved to the pilots and asked if they could land for a bit. When they stopped Olivia woke Jake up to inform him that there was a storm coming in that they should grab a hotel until the next day. Once the hotel rooms were paid for they went their separate ways only after she was sure Jake was in his room, Olivia made a run for it, making it all the way back to the plane and leaving. Finally she could reach her destination. Cavallo Island. It was a private island right in France that her And Fitz had always discussed about traveling to. Finally today was the day that she could see him and After two months what could she possibly say to justify why she left without a word. "<strong>Would he forgive me? Why did he call me out of the blue? How did he get my number<strong>?" These were the thoughts running through her mind.

Today was the day that he finally got his answers on why she left. She left him in the time that he needed her most. She left without a single word. For weeks he would call the home in Vermont hoping she would answer. 2 months had passed that he had not seen her smile, heard her laugh or even watch her walk into the White House like she owned the place. It was only on a drunken night when he remembered the conversation between them. They sat cuddling on the couch of her apartment discussing where they would travel once they where married. Cavallo Island. It was the only other place she could be. Night and day he spent looking for her and he finally found her. With the help of some of his Navy buddies over seas he found her and received her number. Two weeks leading up until today he announced that he and Mellie would be taking a vacation to work on them. Of course it was always optics but really Mellie was going to Camp David with Andrew where Fitz went wherever. He was determined to get answers but what would happen after he got those answers. He remembered calling her that night around 11pm in DC, which made it 5am. She was sleeping but he didn't care his heart was aching.. Dying to speak to her. Even if he could hear her voice he could make it just a few more hours when his flight was scheduled.

"Hello" Liv answered with a sleepy voice.

"Hi" he said trying to hold back so many emotions. He couldn't think of anything other to say. He'll he didn't even expect her to answer. It would never cease to amaze him how beautiful she sounded over the phone.

"Hi" she said catching her off guard she took the phone from her ear and looked at it, recognizing that it was a DC number. She knew this number far too well.

"I'm coming to see you in a few hours." He said without a hint of emotion.

"How did you find me" she said sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. It had to be impossible that he found her.

"I will see you soon Olivia. Goodbye" he said coldly before hanging up and making his way to the residence.

Olivia knew that it was deep shit when Fitz called her Olivia.

She laid back down hoping that tomorrow would be different, a refresher, maybe a new beginning.

**"No Looking Back" she thought.**

* * *

><p>It was around 9:30 when Olivia woke up to the crashing of the waves. She moved out of her bed and walked over to the sliding door, noticing a muscular man standing in the sand. Fitz. It could only be him, she knows his body. She moved to the bathroom to shower quickly and proceed with her morning routine. She finishes and dresses in a Lavender two piece swim suit, opting to put on a pair of white shorts. She had decided that since her hair was in its natural curls then she would just toss it up in a ponytail. The curls.. The ones that Fitz loved, and it was only for him. No other man could ever get her to wear her hair in its natural state. By the time she got outside she noticed that he is laying down in a lounger, only dressed in swimming trunks and aviators.<p>

**"God he looks so good. His hair has grown. And he's tanned. That one curl will never stay in place.. God what have I done?"**

It was only a deep voice that brought her out of her gaze.

"Are you going to keep standing there or lounge and enjoy the sun" he asked shifting to stare at her.

"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in DC." She asked with anger.

"The same place you should be right? The same place you should've been two months ago but instead you left." He said standing up moving to stand directly in front of her.

**"God she looks so good. She knows I love when her hair is like this. NO! I can't fold I need answers. It's what I came here for." He thinks.**

"What do you want me to say?" She asks looking back up at him.

"What do I? What do I want you to say? I WANT YOU TO SAY WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE OLIVIA?! WHY? ARE YOU EVEN SORRY." He said harsher than he expected, causing tears to form in her eyes.

"I am sorry" she said not backing down. She'd be damned if he invalidated her feelings.

"Are you? I mean really are you truly sorry."

"I am"

"Suicide.." He said then turning back around to grab his scotch.

"What?" She asked with confusion.

"When you left I tried to commit Suicide.. 4 times.. No maybe it was 5. Possibly 6 but I stopped counting. For the life of me I just couldn't wrap my mind around what I had done that was so bad for you to leave. I mean I know I promised over and over that I would divorce Mellie. But my God Olivia. We were suppose to be a team. You and me. No one else. We had everything all planned out and you just ran. You run every single time." He said moving back in her face, causing her to step back.

"Fitz..." She said in a soft voice.

"**NO**! NO you don't... You don't get to Fitz me. I need answers Liv." He said looking away to hold his tears back.

"Why can't you understand I was the Scandal. Everything happened because of me. Gerry's death. Mellie. James everything happened because of me. I left so you could be a better president."

He scoffed then moved to sit his glass back down and slip on his shoes.

"**NO!** You left for your own personal gain." He said walking fast back over to her.

"You actually think I wanted to leave? I've cried every night for two months because I couldn't see you. You think it was easy or simple. It wasn't." She said stepping closer to him.

"You sure as hell made it simple."

"Why are you here Fitz? Why? Because if you want an apology I'll give it, every single day I'll give it because I am that sorry. If you are here to yell at me, go ahead because I truly believe I deserve it. I don't understand how you can stand here looking at me dead in the eyes and say I had no right to leave."

"You didn't. You should've stayed Olivia. You could've came and talked to me, I have told you time and time again I would give it up all for you."

"And what about Mellie? Huh? You just lost a child and you found out that your father raped her. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that you left her in that time of need to be with me."

"So you choose to leave?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"Yes"

"Wow.. Let me ask you this, did you ever stop to think you were who I needed. Mellie grieved for Gerry and she had Andrew there. I was suppose to have you, it was suppose to be you there with me. But you left. You broke me even more. Last question and then I'm done.. do you still love me?" He asked looking her dead in the eyes."

"What?"

"Olivia Do you still love me?"

"Yes.. You know I do. more than anything but-" she started to say but was cut off. She started to get scared when he made his way to her.

"Then prove it. You made me earn you but now you need to earn me. I can't believe that I... What was it that you said.. I think it was Earn me. Until then we are done. Yes that's what it was. Earn me Olivia. Until then ** .DONE!**" He said then began walking away, back to the house.

"Fitz... Fitz..." She whispered but then said it a little louder. He kept walking. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. The tears threatening to escape. She fell into the lounger, hunched over, sobbing. The formidable Olivia Pope has never openly admitted her feelings to him. Plenty of times he told her that he loved her but to her, she thought he was just saying it. Now she knows he really meant it. After 15 minutes of crying and 10 minutes of watching the waves crash and thinking she finally got up and made her way back into the house. She would go and clean her face up. Maybe take a nap so she could feel refreshed when she went to go talk to him.

Finally back in her room she changed into black leggings and a cream cami, then made her way to the bed only she couldn't sleep. All she thought about was How in the world was she going to fix this. She did this to him. She ruined him time and time again. She was suppose to be there for him in his time of need. Of course him and Mellie grieved together for the public but behind closed doors they had barely said a word to each other. But this time it had to be different. She was determined to be there for him. To actually give her all and stop running. He was right. That's all she ever did was run. She was never open and affectionate the way she should have been. She truly regretted leaving him and she was going to get him to see it... Whether he wanted to or not. Before she knew it she had fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-2 hours later-<p>

She woke up feeling drained. This mornings events came rushing back to her as she sat up. She went to the bathroom to do her business then went on the hunt for Fitz. It didn't take her long to find him, he was sitting on the back patio reading. He was dressed in cargo shorts and a navy t-shirt. He looked so calm she didn't want to disturb him. She wondered how long would he planned to be here. She thought of turning around but it was like their hearts were connected and as soon as she turned around to leave, Fitz turned around only to find her there. _Leaving_... Before he knew it she knew it he was sliding the door and calling her name.

"Liv." He said almost out of breath.

"Fitz... We need to talk" she said turning to face him.

"Okay." He began walking back to his chair as she made her way to the patio. Finally seated she took a minute to herself. She took a deep breath and began.

"Fitz... First I want to say that I am truly sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly when I left. You had just been re-elected and I wanted you to be the best president you could be. For me and for yourself. When Gerry died I knew I had to leave. My family has done nothing but caused hurt and pain and I couldn't allow it anymore. I couldn't allow you to lose another child behind me. These past two months have been hell for me. Everyday I talked myself out calling you just to hear your voice or catching a flight back to DC just so I could see you. I only wanted the best for you and me being there... You weren't... You wouldn't have been the person I know you can be with me there.. You wouldn't have been the president I know you were destined to be. Fitz I really am sorry. Do you remember what you told me. Love allows for forgiveness. Fitz I'm asking you to please forgive me. I will go everyday proving to you that I won't run again. I need you Fitz." She said as he moved over, wiping the tears she hadn't even noticed that fell.

"You are wrong about one thing. I'm only a better person when you are around. You make me better. When I'm around you I'm me. I don't have to pretend. But you are right about one thing.. Love allows for forgiveness" he said with a light chuckle. Before he knew it tears were forming in her eyes. "You hurt me.. Bad when you left Liv. I knew what our situation was and I just prayed that you would stay and let me handle it. You can't fix everything, and that's what you want to do. You want to fix everything but everything can't be fixed. Sometimes you just have to let it be broken. You leaving me broke me far more than you will ever know. But you are right.. Love does allow forgiveness. So I forgive you but it's going to take a lot for me to be the way I use to be with you. I love you so much Liv but I think we need to work on us. I want to be with you. It's funny my heart is telling me one thing and my mind is saying another." He said hanging his head down, wiping the tears that fell.

"Fitz.. What is your heart saying?" She asked hoping it would be the answer that she was looking for.

"It's telling me to love you again. To make this work again. I know I'm married but Mellie asked me for a divorce and I'm giving it to her. Im not fighting her, I won't. We both need this. I need you Olivia."

"I know. I agree too but what I really need right now is for you to just hold me. I know I have messed up but seeing you here, right now in front of me.. I need you. I never understood how much I needed you until I left. I was miserable. And I'm so sorry Fitz. I didn't know that me... I didn't realize me leaving would hurt you this deep. I truly am sorry" she said as she started crying even harder.

"It's okay come here" he said as he pulled her into a straddling position where her head was resting on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her tight until he heard snoring presuming that she had fallen asleep. She had cried so much that it made her sleepy. It was only around noonish so he figured another nap would do justice. He slid down some so that he could rest. After 30 minutes of thinking he finally slept. He was all cried out and he hoped that when he woke up that things could be better.

* * *

><p>-1 hour later-<p>

Fitz had a feeling someone was staring at him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that His Livvie was staring. She had always done that. He finally opened his eyes to see her smiling at him.

"Hi" she said smiling even harder.

"Hi.. You feeling better now?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him. It had been two months since he has held her.

"I am.. And I made us lunch."

She said rocking back and forth on him.

Stifling a groan that dared to escape.. "I'm hungry but not for food." He said moving his hands up and down her sides.

"Fitz...we have.. We have to eat. Oh god. You feel good" she said letting him take control and move her hips back and forth on his now forming erection.

"Silence... It's been two month since I've been this close to you. I need you." He said then latched his mouth onto his neck. He began sucking and licking knowing that she would have marks but he didn't care. She was his an he'd prove it in more than one way.

"Fitz.. Baby you feel good. But we need... Fuck... Bedroom. Take me to bedroom." She started to Lose control of herself and she needed him in her bad before she exploded.

Without saying a word he stood up with her in his arms, he carried them to her room. Their mouths connected and they didn't come up for air until Fitz gently laid her on the bed. He stood up and undressed his self then moved to undress her. He started with her leggings, she knew exactly what she was doing when she put on the light pink panties and bra set. It was a replacement that he had bought, saying that the first three sets where now in the trash because the color turned him in far more than she could understand. He reached up and slid her panties down then stood back watching her exposed to him. He then moved to take off her cami and bra. "God her she looked so good." he thought to himself. Just the looking at her body he got even harder.

"Mhmmmmmm Fitz.." She moaned. He had barely touched her and she was already wet. He started kissing and licking his way to her core. Finally he made contact with it and took one lick. She was so wet and he had barely touch her. It had been two months since he had seen her naked and he'd make sure he would mark her body up if it was the last thing he would do. He pulled her until she was on the edge of the bed and he kneeled down.

He connected his mouth to her love button and began to suck. She looked up and noticed that she was breathing heavier and she started to play with her breast. It wasn't until he stopped, licked two finger and inserted them and connected his mouth back. She gasped and rose up from the bed with her back arching. He reached up with his other hand and planted it on her stomach. She began thrashing and shaking on the bed. Finally she sat up and her legs were thrown over his shoulders.

"Oh god... Oh god... Fitz right there.. Oh fuck.." She couldn't form any other words. He was eating at her like it was his last supper. Nobody in the world could make her feel this good.

"You taste so good baby.. I could eat you all day." He said quickly then moved his mouth back to her clit.

"Don't stop. Oh please no... I.. Oh baby.. I'm gonna... You're gonna... I'm cumming." Shaking violently, her stomach quivering, she bit her lip to stop her screams from coming out but when Fitz slightly grazed her clit with his tongue she lost it. He felt her walls closing in and hummed in appreciation.

"Yes yes yes yes yes... I'm cumming oh baby. Oh my god" She tried pulling away but he pulled her back. After a few minutes her body stopped shaking and she came down from her high. He removed his fingers, amazed by her essence coating his fingers, he then stood up and licked one finger, reaching to give her the other one.

After licking his finger clean she stated "only you do this to me.. Only you get me this wet. Fitz please.." She moaned only she didn't know that she was begging for.

"Please what Livvie" he asked trailing his hand back down to her core, stroking her clit.

"Please make love to me." Before she could Finnish her sentence he moved on the bed, planting his back up against the headboard.

"Come here now." He said in a demanding tone that sent a chill down her spine and a ache in her core.

"Mr... President.. So demanding.. Mmmm." She said as she started crawling on the bed, finally hovering over his now painfully erect penis.

"Oh I can show you demanding..." He said then pulled her down so he slid right in her.

"OH GOD" They both moaned. He was balls dee and the move took Liv for surprise. It had been two months and to Liv it felt like he got bigger and for Fitz she had got tighter. She was breathing hard and her eyes were shut. She tried regulating her breathing. He took her by the hips and pulled her up so that only the tip was in her.

He looked down at his penis only to see it glistening from her wetness.

"Oh baby... You are so wet. Look at this." He said willing her to look. Finally she was able to open her eyes and looked down. She saw how hard and how his cock glistened from her essence. It only made her wetter and he felt the effects of it. She looked up and dead in his eyes. They had turned gray and she knew it was game over. She had so much lust in her eyes.

She moved his hands and slid down again wincing at the slight pain. Two months was definitely too long to be physically, sexually, emotionally and mentally away from each other.

"Go slow" he groaned feeling like he was losing all control too soon.

"Baby you feel so big... So good" she moaned as she started rocking back and forth on him. She planted one hand on his chest and the other in her hair.

Soon he felt her so close to the edge and he wanted her to hold out.

"You feel me baby" he asked pushing his hips into her.

"Oh deep... I feel you Fitz you're deep.. Keep going. Almost there" she said placing both hands on his chest.

"No baby.. Hold it"

"I can't Fitz.. Oh god.. Right there it's right there." She said biting her and scrunching up her face. She was about to lose all control.

"Yes you can baby. Look at me Liv.." He pulled her up again so that his tip was at her entrance then pulled out. He slid down onto the bed more and pulled her so that her lips were connected onto his, they battled in dominance with their tongues until they couldn't breathe.

"Baby... Give It back" she said, breathing heavenly into his neck. She needed her release and it was killing her to be denied.

"Give what back.. Use your words Liv." He said smiling knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Give me my dick back.." She moaned looking into his eyes.

"Ohh such a potty mouth.. Ms. Pope."

"Mr. President you have 2 seconds before I get- oh fuck baby" she was cut off in mid sentence by Fitz entering her again. She hadn't noticed him lifting her up.

"Is this what you wanted" he asked pounding into her.

"Oh yes.. Deeper" she said panted. She moved her mouth t connect to his. He swallowed her moans. She even bite his lip but he didn't care. To be connected to her again he would never get tired of this feeling.

"Right there baby. Oh I'm cumming." She said out of breathe

"Come on. I know you want to cum. Just cum Livvie. Come on I'm right there baby." He said feeling himself close to edge also. He smacked her ass repeatedly and she came hard and violently on him. Feeling her walls clenching around him, he could no longer fight it. He spilled his seed in her, coating her walls.

"Oooooohhh Fiiiiiiitttttzzzzzz... Fitzzzzzzz..."

"Oh god." Was all that he could repeat.

After their breathing went back to normal, she laid on top of him. Her ear perfectly over his heart. The beating always soothed her. He wrapped his arms around he and held her tightly.

"Fitz." She said mount to look up at him.

"Yes?" he asked

"I love you" she said smiling at him then kissed his chin.

He started laughing and said it back.

"I love you too. More than I can ever explain." He said moving her up to kiss each eye, her nose, her chin and finally her lips.

"Fitz.. What are we going to do?" Her voice filled with such sincerity and concern.

"We will figure that out later." He said moving the cover to lay on them.

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Oh and Fitz.."

"Yes Livvie"

"Hi handsome" she said grinning.

"Hi gorgeous." He said flashing his signature Grant smile.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Believe it or not this was very emotional to write simply because my mind was still stuck on 401.<p> 


End file.
